User blog:Keplers/Mando'ade– The Hunter's Quarry
The green-armored Mandalorian leant slightly to the left, peering around the side of the animal-skin tent. The sentries didn't notice him. He turned and circled around the other way, sneaking his way behind the village chieftain's large home tent. He repeated his action of looking around the side, this time with his blaster rifle set to stun and silenced. He fired two perfect shots at the guards, and they fell limply to the side, resting on their spears. "Wow," a young boy of about eleven whispered. He was crouching behind one of the huts, watching the mercenary from Concord Dawn doing his job. His fingers dug into the red clay. I'm gonna get bounties like that, too. He stood up and ran to closer cover. The Mandalorian pushed back the tent flap, walking into the hut. «''What do you want''?» the elder warbled in his native tongue. Though the bounty hunter did not understand the reptilian language, he knew what was being asked. "I'm here to kill you," he replied. The elder nodded in understanding, and looked down in resignation. He sat upon a stool before the tent fire and said something that may have been a prayer, or final words of some sort. The Mandalorian waited, adjusting his blaster rifle. When the chieftain was finished, he raised the blaster and shot the alien. Outside, commotion stirred at the sound of blaster fire. The primitive aliens emerged from their huts, looking for the source of the unknown noise. The mercenary bolted from the tent, running through the middle of the village without stopping. Without stopping, that is, until he saw the boy. He slowed to a halt. "Terik, what are you doing here? You shouldn't have come!" "I'm sorry! I wanted to watch you work!" "Di'kutla adiik! Back to the ship!" The Mandalorian whirled around to face the aliens advancing with spears. He took aim and began shooting back. Terik ran back to the Pursuer-class ship, boarding ramp already open. His father followed seconds later, still turning occasionally to fire back at a tribesman before it threw a spear. "Oya!" he shouted, in the thrill of the hunt. Terik reached the ship, and turned halfway up the ramp. "Should I start the– DAD!" He watched one alien ride ever closer to the Mandalorian. "BEHIND YOU!" The bounty hunter turned just in time to blast the warrior off the beast, but not before it threw a spear. The pointed stick went right between the gaps in the armor and passed straight through the Mandalorian. The other warriors spurred their mounts forward, beating and mauling the armored figure on the ground for many minutes while Terik could only watch. When the aliens finally cleared, Terik ran down the ramp to the still form of his father. He held the body in his arms, shaking it, trying to bring him up. "Wake up! Come on... We have to go... No... Don't die. We need to go..." He removed the helmet, looking into the face of the hunter. He closed the dead Mandalorian's eyes, and wept. Tears streaming down his eyes, Terik took the helmet and placed it over his head. He would kill them all. "Pursuer. An old model," the customs officer remarked. The green-armored Mandalorian made no move to acknowledge the Gotal, but instead went straight to refueling his ship. "Yeah, and it looks shot up, but it gets the job done. I'd put my life in the hands of that ship over any other." The Gotal recognized that kind of talk. "So, what bounty are ya after today?" "Rooting out of a nest of Gesriks on Tirluk Four. Nothing amazing." "I see... And the cargo of your ship, if you please?" the Gotal asked, waving his datapad in explanation. "Gesrik skin," the Mandalorian replied, focused on replacing the fuel hose, "dried and preserved." The Gotal wrote this down on the pad. "Aaand you'll sign here," he said, pointing at a blank line on the datapad. Terik struck off a few seemingly random lines and strode back into the ship, nonchalantly tossing credits aside as he did so. The Gotal gathered up the money and watched the ship's engines start, whining as it turned and flew a small distance away before jumping into hyperspace. Category:Blog posts